clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/6
Here's my new talk page. My old one is at Archive:Barkjon talk 5. Be the first to post a message! family foce five.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they rockkkkkk................... I saw them live one week ago at parachute Christian miusc fesavil not spell ed right --Dannflow Talk! 02:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) it the biggest Christian miusc fesavil out side the u.s.... we rock im the first help!!!!!! 1. how to make templates?? can you teach me 2. is there a upcoming events place??? i have an event to give. club penguin is holding a puffle party feb. 20 ---------User:Sdas01 bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THNX THNX 4 the welcome have a great day! - Rockstar399 puffles Feb. 13 puffles will rock on furniture. don't know what it means. Researching.-- User:Sdas01 Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! catalog new catalog friday ---- User:Sdas01 RE:Hi again Hey, Thanks, I'm trying to get to the top on top users, I've almost got as much as you! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Signature testing Barkjon 18:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Barkjon Complaints here! Barkjon Complaints here! 03:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) A-Kong award Barkjon, if you could unlock your page I will give you the award for the first three people to sign my talk page. Thanks.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! 19:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) WOF Do you think I should go on the WOF (Wall of Fame)? I've worked my hardest on the wiki! Sharkbate 00:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Band Hey I was wondering, does the cp wiki band have practice anymore or not? I missed like 200 days lol ~~Bluehero~~ WOF I Think i deserve to get on The WOF. Plz may i, plz???? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awards I have to awards for you! Oh... can I fix your page because I can't see all of the awards on the side. I'll fix it but if you think it's bad, rollback it or something! --Sharkbate 01:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! Whazzup!!!! (this is skater) --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 02:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase Sharkbate 03:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The A-Kong's secret page Yo Barkjon! I've put the Dark Blade here cos U found my secret page! I thought I hid it well! Here U go again! Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to do so!--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 23:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For voting "For" for me! ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Your Message Cool message at the top of your user page lol ~~Bluehero~~ RE:Nope Ok. Do you think that, if you or TurtleShroom were to quit, would I be a good webmaster? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Circle Well Barkjon, you have officially earned all of the awards that I, The A-Kong, currently have available. Here are the two I have to give you now: Image:Army_Award.png|This one, for joining The Circle... Image:A-Kong_reward2.png|And this. You actually earnt this ages ago. 3 Webmasters I know that having 3 webmasters would be a total disaster on this wiki. Yeah, if we were the size of Wikipedia, (which is 100,000,000 articles), it wouldn't matter if we had 3 Webmasters. I know I don't want a wiki that could have EVERYONE quit. I just want a wiki that I can be proud of. I, Sk8rbluscat (Steelers Fan11 now)would like to be a Webmaster, but I am going to wait until TurtleShroom says it is okay to promote someone as a Webmaster. At TurtleShroom's age (probably 16 now) it is now getting scary to have him on the Club Penguin Wiki. I still like him as a Webmaster, but it is now getting kinda-scary for him to play Club Penguin. Heck, at my age, (which is 11 years old) I am only going on Club Penguin just to get the new items. I wish I was a member sooo badly. I cannot do anythin as a nonmember. I think ya know my email address. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:19, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Probably Metalmanager would quit b4 TS quits. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh No! I think Crisis III has just hit the ! Sk8er and Sk8it have been fighting and now they both quit! The fight was huge and involved some threatening! I feel like I'm responsible! I don't even know why! You're a webmaster, what are we going to do?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] I think Crisis III hit the wiki! 23:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! What's up? W00T! -- My Talk 00:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... what server are you on?????? -- My Talk 00:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i just feel my time is over on the CPW --Sk8itbot08 08:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request How many votes do I need to get promoted? I have five at the moment under the for category, two against, one neutral. ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Edits I'm trying to reachthe top on top users, but, I don't mind how long it takes, I wont get mad XD. And it is getting hard ti edit, but, during this snow, I don't have to do much schoolwork 'coz I am in the snow a lot! And, something weird is happening, like right this second, whenever I edit and press "Save Page", it goes to "Internet Explorer Cannot display this page" automaticly. I have to press back and press it again, sometimes, it edits it without the save page even working, it's weird. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 19:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joinig the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! The Golden Guitar Request Um.... Whenever you sign the list, You get your Instrument you wanted Tempary. So, you already have the role of drums, Congrats, Though! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! W'a'zzup? Reply on my new wiki! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Not about me on club penguin, go there and find out what it ''really means! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining The Rock Ninjas Thank you, Barkjon, for joining the Rock Ninjas. I have a rollback request up, so have a look. Thanks for welcoming me etc.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 17:31, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Using your sig I saw many persons using your sig. I want to use too! Can i use your sig?-- 356556tv 10:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT! SK8ITBOT08 WAS HARASSING ME! OVER AND OVER CALLING ME NAMES! HERE IS A LIST! *STUPID *COPIER *LIAR *F*C*ER AND WAY MORE UNPLEASANT NAMES! WELL BARKJON, THIS IS GOOD-BYE! I HAVE QUIT BOTH CP AND CPW! YOURS ANGERLY, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here Hey yall! Guess who's back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) please join my new band! I've created my own band! It's called the "CP Supreme" and I'm recruiting members! One really important thing about my band: It does not include singers or dancers and all the songs are non-lyric and are remixes that can be found on Youtube! Sounds interesting? Well, visit my page for more details! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Of course! Thanks for joining! Umm.... So I guess you aren't coming to my Random Party tomorrow! If you are, please sign here! I hope to see you there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Nice edit Barkjon! I actually got freaked out when you first uploaded the photo! I went on Club Penguin to see for myself! BTW... two bad you're not aloud on YouTube! It has a lot of proof that I'm a beta! I can't show you on CP because I only wear it for my videos. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Funny |{}|!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 00:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Why?! Why did you delete the page I made called "Rumors"? You didn't even provide a reason! Please restore it! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 03:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome! Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 00:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) white puffles white puffles now in puffle round-up --- User:Sdas01 Hey! Why did you delete Club Penguin Wiki:Ω Sharkbate's Ban I was banned for 72 hours for dancing at the dock! The ban message said: A Moderator has banned your account! You said: Nothing. I'm banning you because I hate you! HACKERS!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... That was awkward eh? anyway, I think its all better now coz she said "i "heart" metal" so thats nice! -- 16:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) lol!! nice edit -- 16:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) award hey friend. Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 16:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I think SBR09 should have been blocked, he said to metal "you have somthing wrong with you" and when metal blocked him, he put on his page "metalmanager killed me" and thats just morbid -- 09:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Groove It Go to the newest SBR09 Party with Billybob! Just sign! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) STORY Since I'm a writer, can I make chapter 1 and 2? I have some AWESOME ideas! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Story Since you made changes to the story before I finished editing, I had to delete it! Sorry man. Tell me if you like the 2 chapters I made! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Story Ok. You can use my penguin. Oh and I deleted all the redirects from names of users without User prefix that redirect to sharkbate's subpage...story...thing. --'Metalmanager The ' 10:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Our Story Sorry Barkjon. I was blocked because I made redirects! '''I DIDN'T KNOW WE WEREN'T ALOUD! NOBODY TOLD ME! THE WAY I GOT TOLD IS BY A BLOCK!' I can NOT continue with your book. I feel as if I don't belong here. Do you appose or approve of my stay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE:How could you? Oh, so, because he's your friend means he can't be blocked? Look, he knows when not to make an article in the mainspace, and I'm sick of just..letting people off with it, if I'm going to be webmaster, I need things straight around here. Oh and can't he just come back when his bloxk ends? I didn't block him forever. -Metalmanager Since '''Since you're an awesome friend, I'M STAYING!' Did you like the chapters I made for Hacker Tracker? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) hack tracker can i be in it? --Gamgee 23:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) more upcoming events penguin oscars march 20 - april 9 ---User:Sdas01 RE:Bands Well, KJ-52's older work isn't like most rap. It has a softer feel to it. Audio Adrenaline is similar to Switchfoot, though.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Unblock Slow Poke Ok, I thought sharkbate was going to unblock him or I would've already done it. But if he gets hacked again we're gonna have to block him so he doesn't vandalise the entire wiki. ~~Bluehero~~ Everytime I try to unblock him an error message pops up and says he was unblocked already. ~~Bluehero~~ It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well So you think I would be great bureaucrat? REALLY! Vercool keeps telling me that I should request but I'm afraid I'll get most no's. When I applied to become a sysop, I got my powers because of 1 vote! Vercool thinks I would be a great b-crat. Do you think TS thinks that too? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) PLEASE GO HERE AND VOTE NOW! I ALREADY HAVE 4 GOOD VOTES, 1 BAD, AND 1 NEUTRAL! VOTE FOR ME! PLEASE! THEN I WILL BE A BUREAUCRAT! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) W00T! Can you make me a bureaucrat now? I have 5 good votes, 1 bad, and 1 neutral. Is that good enough or.... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Don't you dare make him a bureaucrat. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 09:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Here's why you shouldn't make him one. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager''']] 10:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yea I agree with metal. He needs to edit in mainspace a lot more. ~~Bluehero~~ Slow Poke Slow Poke insulted all of us on Shout Box and hacked Sharkbate. He is very dangerous and please ban him. Metalmanager tried but it didn't work. Now he will hack V-Rex or Metalmanager. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 21:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey barkjon if you get a message from sharkbae that has swears thats slowpoke to let you know Tails HELP!!!!!!!! HELP BARKJON SLOW POKE IS DOING STUFF TO PEOPLE'S PAGES AND IF SHARKBATE LEAVE YOU A BAD MEESAGE IT WAS REALLY SLOKEPOKE EVERYONE WANTS HIM BANED AND HE MADE FUNOF YOU SLOKE POKE CALLED YOU AND TURTLE SHROOM TURBUT SHROOM AND BARK CPAP SLOKE POKE SAID THAT TO YOU GET ON THE WIKI ASAP.